custom_dead_by_daylight_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hammer
Chapter Structural Failure Ability (Poor Craftsmanship) The Hammer can use his nails to sabotage pallets around the map. In Unused Position: Any pallets used by Survivors break as soon as they are used. In Used Position: Any Survivor that vaults over pallets will break the pallet, and place themselves in the Dying state. When a pallet is sabotaged, an aura is visible around the pallet for survivors for 5 Seconds. His normal attacks take 3 hits to kill, the second and third hits will be shown on the survivors health indicator as two nails. After the third hit, survivors will be put into the Internal Bleeding status effect, and must be healed by outside means (Survivor, Medkit, Self Care). Normal weapon Carpenter's Nails Story Anderson Manwick was a self employed carpenter out of the town of Kenner, Louisiana. From the age of 16, he had been taught the art of carpentry from his father-in-law. This started the spark he needed to begin his own company, Manwick Craftsman Station. He was adored locally by the people in his town as a family business, but that soon faded into obscurity as his name fell against bigger corporations. It was infuriating, his lack of calls, and lack of purpose. What really tipped the scales was when he saw the same people who had praised him for being brave enough to start his own business, calling upon the more well known companies to do the job. Although, this didn't mean he didn't have a plan. He made it a habit to find out exactly the problems the house had needed repaired, and found small ways to sabotage the work of competing carpenters. This, however, did not deter their service. This made him become more desperate, to the point of complete vandalism. This however, did not only cause issues with the home owners, but also the police. Obviously, making their work harder was not the solution. Instead, he decided that the only answer, was proving a point out of their shoddy work. Anderson decided that he would stage a fatal error in the continuity of the carpentry. His job was easy, as he knew the people who lived in these homes personally. He found time to break into their homes, and murder the occupant, then taking their bodies to the place of reconstruction. His knowledge of carpentry made it easy to stage faults in the work of the carpenters, loose nails, weak floorboards, and unstable beams. This would make any of his murders seem like malfunctions in the work of the carpenters. Although, one similarity would show in all of the deaths caused by these malfunctions. A single, 8 Inch carpenter nail would be implanted into the eye of the victim. It would be ruled part of the malfunction, and pushed aside. One night, the plan of Anderson was simple. Break in, kill his victim, and place in her dining room, crushed under the weight of the over hanging shelving unit. The victim was not home when he arrived, and he decided to hide in her bedroom wardrobe. When the tenant arrived, she found her home spotless, all but a single nail stuck into the inner door of her wardrobe. Anderson Manwick was not heard of after this incident, but it is assumed he had simply left town to avoid the soon foreclosure of his business. Map Kenner, The Relorie Residence The main building on The Relorie Residence is the Relorie estate. A large three story house filled with rooms with vault locations and windows. Each floor has a balcony that can be used to drop down onto the balcony below. The outside of the Relorie estate will feature 3 other buildings. The Killer Shack The Green Pond 1 Randomly Generated Map tile (The Old Room) The Green pond will feature a short dock with a guaranteed generator at the end of it, and one Locker adorned with a sign labeled fishing closet. This locker will feature a green and brown colour scheme instead of the basic red. All generators will spawn in these 4 map tiles, including at most 5 generators scattered among the main building. Perks Nine Inch Nails Any time a Survivor is hit into the Injured state, their aura will be visible for 20 Seconds. This stacks with every survivor hit for an additional 5 seconds. 1 Survivor: 20 Seconds 2 Survivor: 25 Seconds 3 Survivor: 30 Seconds 4 Survivor: 35 Seconds Palpable Pallets Any pallet used can be instantly destroyed by attacks for 3 seconds. This attack will use the normal attack reload animation. HEX: Sabotage Victory Activated upon 3 remaining generators. Damaging generators or breaking pallets is 30% faster, and the degeneration of generators is 10% faster. Destroying hooks or totems takes 20% longer, this stacks 10% with every generator completed. 3 Remaining: 20% 2 Remaining: 30% 1 Remaining: 40% 0 Remaining: 50% Mori The Hammer pulls out several nails, holding them between his fingers before he repeatedly punches the survivor in the face, leaving nails after every punch until his hands are empty. Add-ons Thumb Tacks: While using a sabotaged pallet, Survivors will go into the injured state. Bad Repairs: Sabotaging pallets will leave an aura on a different pallet around the map. Trade Secrets: Downing a survivor with a sabotaged pallet will not allow them to crawl for 10 seconds. Daddy's Hammer: '''Sabotaging pallets is considerably faster. '''Anderson's Hammer: '''Sabotaging pallets is moderately faster. '''Toy Hammer: '''Sabotaging pallets is slightly faster. '''Shattered Window Shard: '''Sabotaged pallet's auras are visible for 3 less seconds. '''Brittle Chain: '''Sabotaged pallet's auras are visible for 2 less seconds. '''Rotted Floor Board: '''Sabotaged pallet's auras are visible for 1 less second. '''Dirty Overalls: '''Considerably shortens the Internal Bleeding duration. '''Manwick Station Patch: '''Moderately shortens the Internal Bleeding duration. '''Work Gloves: '''Slightly shortens the Internal Bleeding duration. Survivor '''Elaine Relorie A 58 year old retiree, living in the quiet town of Kenner Louisiana. She had lived in her house for her entire life, and had outlived all of her immediate family. Living alone on the large plot of land, she had the Kenner household all to herself. Of course, living alone at this age made housework much harder, and repairs more frequent. Having very seldom left town for any reason, she simply followed the phone book for any work she needed done. Calling professional handymen and carpenters to do most of the repairs on her house. On the day she left for a friends funeral, she had no idea what to expect when she came home. But finding her house practically spotless and looking good as new, she was more than happy with the work that had been done the days she was gone. Although she found something strange in her bedroom, a lone nail in the inside of her wardrobe. Who or what had put the nail there was unknown to her, and she wasn't all too worried about it. Although when she tried to remove the nail, it seemed stuck deeper into the wood than would be possible. There was nothing on the other side of the door, and it seemed all but a few inches long, but as she pulled, and it slowly eased out, it was much longer than possible for the depth it was inside of the wardrobe. Pulling harder and harder felt like even more of a struggle, until she felt the nail pop loose. When she looked at the metal in her hand, it was ice cold. Leaving her room with the nail, she found herself looking at her own house, in shambles. Floorboards broken and mangled, blood and scratches marking the walls. She was not in her home anymore. Pulling that nail out of the coffin put her in a newfound hell. Perks Fruitless Endeavor When all hope seems lost, keep pushing for those who still have hope. When you are removed from the trial, all survivors will gain a 3%/4%/5% bonus to all actions for the rest of the trial. Aged With Blood When blood is thick, it holds even the thinnest of families together. For every survivor that hooked during the trial, you will gain 1/2/3 tokens.These tokens are consumed whenever the killer would inflict the Mangled, Hindered, Hemorrhaged, or Blindness effect. You can have up to 3/6/9 tokens at a time. Lovers Memory When loss occurs, sometimes its best to remember them as they were. For each survivor removed from the trial, all other survivors within 10 meters of you will gain 2%/3%/4% haste per removed survivor. Created By Created by = Monsterzjw Published by = andrew_the_kodeo Category:Killer